A Sudrian Transformation (Halloween Special)
by blackboard26
Summary: This is a new phase to the tales between our Beloved Steam engines from sodor, and the warring parties from Cybertron Generation 1 Transformers for a Halloween special
1. Cure for Zombie Dust

Here is a Halloween Special of the Autobots experience as Edward with the help from Hound tell stories on the rails and from the world of Cybertron and the trainbot world too.

A Crossover story between Thomas the tank engine & friends and the Generation 1 Transformers

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & friends nor the Transformers. They are owned by the following.

Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends

by the Rev W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Alcroft.

Owned by Mattel

The Transformers

Owed by Hasbro

Other Characters Owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

The cure for Zombie Dust.

Thomas Narrates. "It has been a while since some of my fellow Sudrian engines and our Narrow-gauge friends had our lived changed, after the many attempts by the ruthless Decepticons lead by the malicious Megatron to control our island for the abundant coal into their energon cubes to rebuild their home world of Cybertron. During this time, we were nearly destroyed by their attempts of preventing them from conquering our Island and home world as well. We are still here after our friends the Autobots have helped saved us by transforming me and my friends into the Trainbots of sodor. Together with our friends and new locomotives who come here to become the trainbots with us, had vowed to protect all of earth and our way of living her on the Island of sodor." Then transforms from robot into tank engine mode and rode the rails to the trainbot base. "Not only we had to keep an eye on the decepticons movements and motives, we cannot forget to also be on look out for others like Dark Core and Vile- Gin on who we just defeated after learning all about the way of the shadow from a Master of the art from the trainbot world, Master- Gin." Then arrived at the entrance of the trainbot base to be greeted by Optimus Prime and some of the Autobots who arrived to enjoy some quiet time from their main headquarters in America. "As long we keep our alliances with the Autobots alive, I OpThomas Prime will do what is necessary to keep the deal alive, and at the same time do not forget to be part of our home traditions we the Engines have been a part of since before our transformations that the Autobots are about to take into for the first time."

Thomas enters the base to see that some of the trainbots have decided to decorate their base in the Halloween tradition, Optimus Prime and the Autobots never encountered a base decorated with Autumn colors. It may have not been a tradition of the Autobots but those like Bumblebee, Jazz, Bluestreak and Hound helped to decorate the base entrance.

Hound. "So, it is called what again Henry?"

Henry. "It is called Halloween, it is that time of year on our island when the children get dressed up into costumes and with an adult accompanied with the children often help them during Trick or treating time when they go door to door in hopes to gain bags loads of candy and other treats the residents of Sodor give to the children, it has been that way since it also prevents adolescent boys to have destructive behaviors that could have any of them in trouble with the residents of the Island."

Skarlowey. "I can remember a time when young boys will run a muck over the island setting fires and vandalizing stations into poor conditions."

Rheneas. "Trick or treating is a tradition going back to the beginning of the last century, to prevent the youths of the island of becoming trouble makers by throwing rocks at car windows and setting stations on fire just to release some pent-up energy."

Autobot Ironhide. "I had no idea that an earth holiday could make troublemakers of the young so easily like that."

Peter Sam. "It was usually young rowdy boys who would start these little shenanigans, that can actually lead to destruction of property, and costing a good amount of damage in the process."

Huffer. "Then what does trick or treating do to stop the young boys of earth from bad behavior like that?"

Luke. "It allows for the children a chance to dress up as someone or something else and have a fun time asking for treats if the person in front of them will give if they did not want for a trick to happen to them if they refused."

Edward. "Halloween time is also when we find among ourselves with our friends with spooky scary tales to tell, in the fun of Halloween." Thomas had to chuckle about ghost stories on the island besides his own brother Timothy was the ghost train of Sodor before letting go of his demons and returning to the railway a changed engine for the better.

Thomas. "When it comes to ghost stories it is usually Edward who would come up with good tales to tell about the railways here on sodor."

Gordon. "Ghosts on the railway, like the time Henry and I had to confront the ghost of Alfred on the railway not too long ago before he was sent away by a special coffee pot that sealed him up before he could have been sent away with his ghost in tack."

Sideswipe. "Ha, ha, you and Henry had to face a ghost, I mean we had never encountered a ghost before, not even on Cybertron."

Optimus Prime. "May be not, but I have heard tales from some of our fellow autobots who are still on Cybertron who told me a few stories that can send my servos in a cross wire."

Percy. "I bet you Autobots may have stories yet to tell us about your home world that we have not heard before. Do you know of any ghost stories of Cybertron while Edward may have a tale to tell us about the railway?"

Ratchet. "Prime may only heard of a few, but since I am the mechanic of this operation, I can tell you tales about the things we autobots had to encounter before our trip to your home world about 4 million years ago."

James. "Just make sure you don't scare yourself like I did when I told about the phantom express and became scared when I thought the phantom had caught Percy and Steven up at Ulfstead Castle years ago." It was just then that everyone had heard a ghostly whistle in the base, that startled some but not all of those who are in the trainbot base. "What was that?" The whistle was heard again, then the sounds of a steam engine chuffing up the line. While those like Luke, Duncan, Peter Sam, Huffer, and James started to get a bit jumpy of those ghost engines like sounds. Thomas stopped and listen to where the noises were coming from, by using his new mind over matter ability can now find out if there are enemies or just some practical jokers with a sound machine behind the other wall. Then followed where the source was coming from and had to confirm to everyone that the base was safe.

Thomas. "It is alright everyone, it was just Jessica and Jasper who was making a racket with the help of Jazz for the sound effects of my brother before his release from his demons." Everyone was relived and could not help but laugh about some of their Autobot friends wanting to play some fun with the Halloween spirit.

Jazz. "Uh hey train buddies, no hard feelings over some spooky sounds for the spirit of Halloween, right?"

Edward. "Do not worry, I am sure this is not the first time some of us may have experienced some form of fright like the time when Salty at the docks have told Percy on a foggy afternoon to watch out for the monster of Brendon Docks. In the end it turns out the monster was actually Cranky the crane on the docks, and like those of Henry, Toby and Myself had a laugh after being relieved about no monsters on Brendon."

Ratchet. "I can think of something scarier than your bother before his reincarnation to his new form Thomas. Have you every heard of cosmic Zombies?" The trainbots were confused.

Percy. "Cosmic Zombies? What are Cosmic zombies Ratchet, is it something I need to watch out for?"

Ratchet. "it is something of a consideration Percy. A Cosmic Zombie is a transformer whether it is an autobot or a decepticon will react as a zombie here on earth if they ever come across Zombie dust." Every trainbot was confused about Zombie dust and it was at that moment that Master Gin had entered the room and filled in what Ratchet was talking about.

Master gin. "Zombie dust was an end product of Vile-gin after gaining a sample of cosmic rust had chemically changed its properties of rusting away any transformers. To just allow for the rust to eat away of the mach's mental processor and turn the mach lose to create havoc on Cybertron and Train bot world as well. We had to put down some of our closest allies when they were too far gone after becoming exposed to Zombie dust. However, there was a way back on tainbot world that may have the key to reverse its effect of Zombie dust and return the mach back to normal."

Gordon. "What is this reverse item that can help any of us if we ever meet Zombie dust? Where should we look to find this item, you are telling us to find?"

Master-gin. "It is located back on trainbot world, located in the heart of the planet itself, to reach it those who shine the light must lead the way to where the answer does lye."

Ratchet. 'You know if we known what you did to reverse the effect of Zombie dust, then maybe we should duplicate your formula to make more for us and saving monuments here on earth as well my friend."

Optimus Prime. "This sounds interesting, finding this anti dust solution may be the key for keeping the Autobots and the trainbots of Sodor a fighting chance against Zombie dust or Cosmic rust ever to touch our processors."

Thomas. "Sounds like another adventure for Autobots and the trainbots of Sodor, but not all of us can go. Some of us need to stay here to keep watch over the earth from the decepticons and their scheming ways of taking earth at their mercy."

Percy. "Since the clue means for those who shine the light, meaning those who happen to be primes of our units and that includes me Thomas, Edward and Rosie for this job." That is when was then Rosie came up and just herd her name as she entered the base and transformed before joining up with the others.

Rosie. "What was that about us going on another adventure and what is the purpose for our venture this time that will allow for me to tag along?"

Thomas. "WE were discussing about a menacing compound called Zombie dust that Ratchet, and Master-gin had told us about after nearly getting scared by a false ghost train played by Jessica Jasper and Jazz here."

Jazz. "What can I say when you need a good sound make no hesitation on calling Jazz to give you a bit of bounce on your tracks there Rosie." Rosie chuckled as she was approaching Thomas's side as he allowed for his hand to wrap around her waist as she came close to him.

Rosie. "I like my tracks smooth riding thank you very much Jazz, besides no engine likes the idea of not rolling on the tracks when there are jobs that needed to be done."

Thomas. "And the top priority of an engine to get their jobs done before the festivities of Halloween on the Island of Sodor begin."

Then coming up from the tracks was Amy and Brandon the son and daughter of Thomas and Rosie.

Amy. "Hello everyone, has anyone see Sir Topham Hat yet? We waited for him to give us jobs on the railway and has not shown up for any additional jobs besides the usual ones for the day."

Brandon. "WE checked from the stations all the way back to his home, and no one had seen hide or top hat of the railway controller."

Thomas. "He told me that he had some business at Vicarstown to talk with one of the mainline controllers, may be the meeting might have gone longer than expected. If he does not show up before the normal jobs are done for the day, then come back to us and we will find out what has happened to our controller."

Gordon. "I will go and see if Otto and Otis may need some help with the express, I will return later friends." Then he transformed to his engine mode and rode down the tracks to make sure the Express is right on time with his sons.

Edward. "I do not like the sounds of the controller not being seen today, what do you suggest we do if we do not hear it from the controller before the day is over Thomas?"

Thomas. "Then we shall have an island wide search to find the controller, and in hopes it is not some wild goose chase." The engines Edward, Henry, James, Toby, and Emily had transformed and rolled down the line to help the young engines with their jobs for the day.

Optimus Prime. "What about the mission to find the Zombie dust cure my friend? Are you not excited about searching for an adventure beyond your home my friend?"

Thomas. "Optimus, I do like adventure, but if there are going to be problems on the railway, then it will be up to us engines of our Island home to keep things running on time and provide the promise to our visitors and guests." Then he and Rosie transformed into their engine modes and rode down the rails to seek and find out what is happening to the railway while keeping an eye out for the controller. As the number 1 engine and his friends depart on the rails the Autobots wondered about the mission to find the Zombie dust solution cure.

Prowl. "What do you think Prime? What should we do about to find the solution to Zombie dust to prevent Zombie mechs here on earth?"

Optimus Prime. "It is best that we can wait until our friends locate their controller, and to keep their trains moving forward since their top priority is to keep the good word of their railway. Besides we may need all four train primes and my own light with in the matrix, to extract the compound on train world to gather back."

Wheeljack. "What do you think Master-gin, do you think it is best to wait for our engine friends to return after their jobs for the day?"

Master-gin. "I believe they are doing what every engine would do, it is obvious that they have great pride to their railway, and it shows tremendously. If there is something going to be wrong in the process, it will be up to Thomas and his friends to find the solution and answers to their problems to work out."

Thomas and Rosie had come to knapford station to find the jobs for the engines, since this is Halloween there are special jobs for the engines before the fireworks show that the controller usually have on Halloween night

Thomas. "Since it is Halloween we will work our usual jobs and when finish we will do special jobs for Sir TopHam Hat's fireworks display for tonight." Then Thomas was given the list of jobs from the station master then announced the jobs to the young engines for their first Halloween on the Island of sodor and are very excited. Amy and Brandon are to work on their father's branch line with passengers and goods work, Chrissy is to shunt coaches and trucks in the yards. Genny is to work on her father's branch line with passenger services, goods and shunting. Danny will be working delivering heavy goods from knapford to Vicars town. Otto and Otis are arguing on who will be first to take the express, but Gordon came up and put a stop on their quarreling. It was Otis's turn to take the express first then Otto will be taking it for the evening rush leaving Otis to work with trucks in the yard later. Jason will be working on both passenger service and slow goods work today, in which he does not mind. Then he was also told that he needed to pick up the Fireworks display from Vicars town Yards for the display later that night. Then other engines were given their jobs for the day and are now determined to get their jobs done right away. Then Thomas turned to the stationmaster about the where about s of the controller.

Station Master. "All that I can remember that he was heading towards Vicars town for a meeting with a mainland controller, and the railway board about all the happenings that has happened earlier this year."

Thomas. "I will head up there and to see if the controller is close to becoming done with his meeting, and to make sure that he is able to return to run things if we cannot protect the Island and world if he is not here to run it." Then transforms himself back into engine mode with Percy, Edward, and Rosie alongside him traveled the rails to find the controller at the Vicars town station office.

At the Vicars town station office, STH was still in his meeting with a main land controller and the railway board about all the happenings with some unknown machines on the Island that is causing an uproar praises of the Sir Topham Hat's engines. The main land controller is Sir, Rupert Horace and is not too happy about the new praises of the past events that came from the Island of sodor and wants an investigation with the railway board for any miss deeds with unwanted visitors to the railways of Britain.

Sir Rupert Horace. "Please tell us again Sir Topham, about all that has happened on your Island this past year. Towering robots moving about with the vulnerability of the island residents under their severance. I mean really, you should have gotten rid of those towering behemoths and run a proper railway without their watch over you."

STH. "If you must know the Island of Sodor was visited by two groups of alien robots from their home world of Cybertron. One group were the Decepticons who came to our Island to help themselves to our coal into their energon cubes, but they came to our Island without our permission and had the nerve to rage an assault on three of my engines at the time Thomas, Rosie, and Oliver. The end result was almost a bitter blow to the northwestern Railway if it was not for the other group of Robots of the same planet the Autobots. They have helped restore the engines mentioned into who are now our Island Protectors the Trainbots of Sodor. I gave them that permission to help restore them even if it means that my engines have the ability to change their forms from Steam engines to Robots in order to defend Sodor if and when the Decepticons ever returned to create more havoc that lead to some other engines of my railway to become transformed too." Unknow to the controllers and the railway board, they are monitored by soundwave in Walkman mode listening to the meeting with interest he sends back to Megatron who was listening in good detail.

Starscream. "What is so important in listening on a meeting with a railway board and the controllers in the first place?"

Megatron. "Silence I am listening to the details of this meeting of the railway board."

Sir. Rupert Horace. "You meant to tell us that you have allowed for these alien invaders to wreak havoc on your island railway fleet and turned them into transforming locomotives. What is to prevent these new Robots on your railway from turning over on you in retaliation Sir. Topham Hat."

STH. "Only the Autobots and Decepticons who are new to our Island home, the trainbot are none other than my usual engines that have ran our lines since the very beginning. If I know of my number 1 engine, he will do all he can to protect our Island home, and the good name of our railway Sir Horace, or should I call you by the other name the other controllers are calling you. What is it again. Oh, right it is the horrid controller, and from what I have heard about you sir, is that you have a reputation of bringing down the best of railways on the British rails since the Beeching cuts."

Sir. Rupert Horace. "I only see what is fit for the good railways of Great Britain and to bring honest services to our British rails."

STH. "From the reports about you have been nothing honorable about how you run your services on the railways. You would run your engines to the ground without giving then maintenance, you charge your passenger fees to open up windows on poorly kept coaches, and not once learn how to run stations properly."

Sir Rupert Horace. "And here you are telling by allowing for these Autobots to turn some of your locomotives into fighting robots to protect you Island home. What will happen to your railway if they must venture off to fight off those Decepticons while your railway still needs passengers and goods that needed to be serviced and delivered. Have you thought about how that needed to work Sir?"

STH. "Actually, it was my number 1 who thought about a way to make sure trains are still running and on time when they must accompany the Autobots against the Decepticons. The engines and the Autobots have managed to bring a new generation of their engine classes to continue the work of their forbears in their place." The board was very impressed about how the engines and the Autobots have managed to bring a new wave of the Original engines on Sir Topham Hat's railway. They have also heard about these visiting robots from the planet of Cybertron and do know the kinds of danger the Decepticons do display, and to have the Fat Controller to have his engines to protect their Island home from the Decepticons then they have no objections on the past action of his engines of the Northwestern Railway.

Board member 1. "We have heard everything here today gentlemen, we have also witnessed the destructive powers of the Decepticons when they visited the Bringlinton yards not too long ago when they held the Duke and Duchess of Boxford against their will this past summer. Therefore, we have no objectives behind the decision of the Sodor controller when he decided to allow the Autobots to turn some of his fleet into the Train bots of Sodor. Then we favor the controller to continue with his business of his railway, in turn this meeting is adjourn." Then he finishes it off with the strike of a gavel on the table to end the meeting before the arrival of the Sodor controller's engines. Who then stopped and transformed in front of the Controllers and railway board to give a surprise to the Horrid Controller and the delight of the board members of the British railways as they exited the Vicars town office. Soundwave on the other hand was nervous, he knows that Thomas has the ability to detect any decepticon no matter how well hidden they can be.

STH looked and addressed his engines about their presence at the Vicarstown station. "Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Rosie what has brought you all over here to the station?"

Thomas. "forgive us sir, we just wanted to see if you had finished with your meeting today sir. The children found us earlier and waited for your arrival to give them the jobs for the day. The children came to us to see if we knew of your where about s sir. I just came by to make sure you are safe and sound."

STH. "Of course, I am alright, we just finished with our meeting and are now ready to continue our work here on the railway Thomas." But Thomas can sense that not everything is alright. He senses the presence of Soundwave on the lower corner of the station Office window.

Thomas. "Not Quite sir, I believe you had an unexpecting participant to your meeting sir." Then everyone turned their attention to the Office window to spot Soundwave on the sill. Thomas uses his extraction beam from his lamp and decided to hold on to soundwave until they were clear of the station. Soundwave tried to reason with the Trainbot Prime but was proven to be fruitless.

Soundwave. "Release and remain reasonable."

Edward accompanied Thomas as they escorted the decepticon clearly out of the station and decided to boot him off the island with a clear message.

Edward. "The only thing reasonable you and your fellow Decepticons can do is to never return to our Island, and to leave us in peace." Then Thomas decided to let go of soundwave after Percy had found a sealable container that soundwave despises now after the last one he was locked away in. Then Thomas lowered Soundwave into the container and Percy had sealed him up before sending the contained Decepticon on a trip out to sea on a motorized toy boat that Edward decided to program it back to the decepticons and have them release soundwave when he arrives at their location. Soundwave was not please and was humiliated about returning to base sealed in a container bound to the Decepticon base. "Now you and your fellow decepticons be good and do not bother us again." Thomas had to chuckle on his mentor's cheekiness on the departing decepticon.

Thomas. "Ha, ha, ha, I thought I was the cheeky one on this team."

Edward. "Let's just say that I am more glad that he is gone before any damage can be inflicted on our Island, I just wish there was a way to prevent their way of creating destruction while business as usual Thomas."

Thomas. "That will be up to Megatron if he had his way of doing things Edward. Right now, it is best to get everything ready for our Halloween night, right Sir?" Then the Sodor controller and the railway board were now impressed on how Thomas and the others can find ways of preventing decepticons of committing destructive offences on the Islands residents.

STH. "That is correct Thomas, now that the meeting is declared over, we can now concentrate on the festivities tonight." Everyone agreed, and the engines had transformed into engine modes turning back the way they came in and allowed for the controller to climb aboard Thomas and the cattle clave of engines rolled down the tracks to knapford station. "Thank you for the lift Thomas."

Thomas. "My pleasure sir. May I ask what the meeting was about sir? I am curious about what Soundwave was listening to while you were in your meeting with the board and the other controller."

STH. "You and the other engines may have herd of Sir. Rupert Horace from the main land, right?"

Thomas gave a concern look and wondered if it was who and the others heard about. "You mean the Horrid Controller right sir?"

STH. "Correct Thomas, he came over wanting to know all that had taken place this past year with our Visiting Cybertronians. I have told them that the railway needed to protection of the trainbots with the help of the Autobots who helped restored you engines to protect our Island home from the Decepticons."

Percy. "Why on earth would he find interest in what we do on our island, when he has no saying on what goes on here?"

Rosie. "Besides we done no harm to the decepticons when they first came to the island and they could have left us alone in the process. They however chose not to and used our near destruction of us to get away from fighting the Autobots while they left with the energon cubes made from our Island coal."

Edward. "The decepticons have proven time and again how dangerous it could have been if they continued their way of conquest and converting earth's resources for their energon needs. The habit-ants of earth would not safe if the decepticons have it their way."

STH. "I do know how dangerous the Decepticons can be and we do know how wonderful it was that you and the other engines have the ability to defend out island home from the Decepticons."

Thomas. "With the help of our Autobot friends sir. If they did not help us when we were close to becoming gone to this railway sir, I fear the worse for the Island of Sodor and its residents."

STH. "He really had no business on what goes on this railway anyways and the board had approved on how things were running on this railway. As long you engines and the autobots have sound minds and strong vows that make you all a wonder to the island Thomas." That reminded Thomas about another matter before they were brought down the railway by Amy and Brandon earlier.

Thomas. "That reminds me sir, earlier we were decoration our trainbot base for Halloween before we were interrupted by Amy and Brandon to find you sir. There was a discussion about visiting the trainbot world to find a substance that can cure off some dust and prevent a condition known as Cosmic Zombie after becoming exposed to a chemically enhanced substance called Zombie Dust."

Edward. "We were hoping to travel to the planet to retrieve a possible cure to the Zombie ism and return any of our friend back to normal."

STH. "Traveling to the cosmos to find a cure to rusting bots and cons, now that would be an interesting trip, any plans of where and when you will go for this substance yet Thomas?"

Thomas. "Not yet sir. We had not yet discussed on who will be going on this mission to the trainbot world and to find this healing compound."

Edward. "The trip did include the primes and it may also include Optimus Prime as well sir."

Rosie. "At the same time we need for those to stay here on earth while on this quests to the trainbot world."

The scene changes as the autobot insignia with a one next to it changes to the decepticons insignia.

Deep below the depths of the ocean, lies the decepticon base where the seeker Thundercracker had emerged from the depths and retrieved the canister that held tight the third in command Soundwave back to the decepticon base. Then Skywarp had the honors of opening up the canister and released the humiliated decepticon returning the same way he returned to the base before.

Soundwave. "Repeating humiliation appalled."

Starscream. "So, what exactly have we manage to achieve from that railway meeting Megatron?"

Megatron. "It appears that other controller may have a rival within the British railways, a controller who rather run his engines to the ground and demands fares to service his visiting riders."

Skywarp. "What reason should we make amends with that human of all things we had allied with."

Megatron. "By using his doubt able belief of Autobots and the trainbots of Sodor, becoming protectors for the Island of Sodor, and beyond its shores."

Thundercracker. "Meaning you are using this flesh creature to use his nature of a controller for our advantage aren't we Megatron?"

Megatron. "Affirmative, Thundercracker, we just need for him to be convinced about how the Autobots and the nature of the Trainbots of Sodor actually becoming a nuisance, instead of becoming a protector for the island of sodor."

Starscream. "Are you sure about this Megatron, Opthomas Prime had already demonstrated his ability to remove unwelcomed guests from a private meeting about the railways."

Megatron. "May be to the railway board, however this other controller known as the Horrid Controller, is still unconvinced about the Northwestern Railway allowing for the Autobots and now the Trainbots of Sodor to be running lose freely and beyond his control. We will find a way to make contact with this Horrid controller, and to convince him about our truths with our adversaries and have him see things our way. Bwshahaahha!"

What does Megatron mean about having the horrid controller seeing things in the Decepticon way, and this substance our sudrian heroes and their Autobots allies to journey to another world to retrieve a substance to help cure rust and a product called Zombie Dust. We will find out on the next Sudrian Transformation the Halloween special.


	2. Halloween special part 2

This is the Halloween special of a Sudrian transformation with thomas the Tank engine and friends with the Generation 1 Transformers.

* * *

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine & Friends, nor do I own any part of the Transformers they are owned by the following.

Thomas the Tank Engine & Friend

By the Rev. W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

The Transformers

Owned by Hasbro.

Other characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Trainbot Test**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation. The Trainbots of Sodor were explaining the traditions of Halloween to their friends the Autobots then a subject of Zombie Formers after exposure to a substance called Zombie Dust. Master-Gin explained that after the defeated Vile-Gin had extracted a sample of Cosmic Rust and convert it into Zombie Dust. Then explains about a cure for the effects may still exist on Trainbot world, it will take the light of the primes to search and retrieve the substance in the events that Zombie Dust is to affect any Mech on earth or on Cybertron. Then the appearance of Amy and Brandon to the trainbot base has revealed that STH was gone too long to announce the special jobs for the Halloween Celebrations that evening, so Thomas and Rosie came to the Station master to retrieve the jobs the young engines are to perform, before they (the young engines) departed to start work. Thomas and the other train primes decided to find the controller at the Vicarstown station, who in turn was still in his meeting with the railway board and the man known as the Horrid Controller, Sir Rupert Horace, while a decepticon spy Soundwave sends the details of the meeting back to his top command Megatron before he was discovered by Thomas after sensing the presents of the Decepticons number three too close for Soundwave to make a retreat. Thomas using his traction beam from his lamp abstracted the Walkman form of Soundwave from the station window before lowering him into a sealable container before the decepticon was released on a programed toy boat to send the mech packing before the controllers and the board before returning to the Big station on the other side of the Island. Megatron was intrigued about the other controller and hopes to gain an alliance and possible way to expose the Autobots and the Trainbots of Sodor in a way the controller could see the robotic locomotives in a horrific way.

 **Now**

* * *

We see the autobots and Trainbots gather around the entrance of the trainbot base when the gigantic Autobot known as Omega Supreme stepped forward to aid the trainbots and Autobots to trainbot world to retrieve the substance Master-Gin believed was on.

Omega Supreme. "To reach train bot world, I can maintain the same amount of energon that I use when traveling to Cybertron. After which a new supply of energon must be located before the return trip."

Thomas. "That is why I may ask our express- bots to travel with us in case we meet any resistance any of us alone are unable to resolve."

Japser. "Jessica and I are also coming along to seek ahead of the group to make sure the path ways on trainbot world are clear for passage."

Hound. "What and not to include us, count me in and I can track our way around trainbot world and find what we may need to return from trainbot world before our departure."

Master-Gin. "Since the express-bots and I still have our experiences on trainbot world then is it best that I can also fill in the details of our home world as we travel through its corridors and tunnels."

Wheeljack. "I may come along too, there is still so much of trainbot world that I still would like to know about."

Ratchet. "You all may need a medic for any trip that may need a maintenance bot on the job."

Gordon. "Like Thomas had said, there must be those who must keep watch over the island and find ways to monitor the Decepticons while the group is away. There fore I will stay and keep watch over our island home."

Henry. "I would not mind going, this does sound interesting."

Emily. "I am with Henry with this, we may never get to have a chance like this again."

Thomas. "Other than the primes, myself and everyone who is going, are there anymore willing to go on this trip."

Luke. "If you do not mind Thomas, I would like to tag along in case you need a small help on trainbot world."

Rusty. "Are you sure about this Luke? This it the first time for Narrow-gauge engines to travel to deep space for some rust dust cure you know."

Luke. "Yes, I know, but I am curious about a world besides our own where trains had actually called home before here on earth."

Lance. "You will find Luke that the trainbot world is a whole lot different than what you may find here on earth."

Luke. "Can you show me when we get there Lance?"

Typhon. "We can show you a whole lot more when we reach there and explain all that happened that led to its down fall."

Optimus Prime. "Alright everyone it is best to venture to trainbot world and find the antidote to Cosmic rust and Zombie Dust and hopes to duplicate it for use here on earth as well."

Thomas. "This will be the first for locomotives everywhere to venture to space and find out about worlds besides our own planet earth, the trip will be long and the way can be treacherous but as long we work together and listen to those who has the knowledge of how to get around train bot world then we cannot fail, until we know for sure the trip is a go or not."

Optimus prime. "Autobots prepare to board."

Opthomas Prime. "Trainbots it is time to come aboard."

Then the chosen teams entered the cavity of Omega Supreme and soon the rocket portion had blasted off into space while the rest of the teams watched as the rocket with their friends venture off of the ground and out into space.

James. "Do you believe we will be alright with Thomas and the others venturing out into space?"

Iron Hide. "It is best they followed the advice of master-gin since he is among the train primes who know more about that world than any of us would know."

Toby. "Yes, but with Thomas gone out into deep space we are left to know what is on the Decepticon's mind at the moment, he has that ability of knowing their every movement and motivations. I do not know what will happened if Megatron finds out about some of our friends especially Thomas had departed for some Dust or Rust cure."

Brawn. "You're not feeling a bit nervous about Thomas leaving the earth are you Toby? Because I believe this will be a test among the trainbots who are still here to guard the earth while our leaders are away searching for a substance that could be the meaning of life or death with our friends here on earth Toby."

Oliver. "Toby this is the chance to prove to ourselves that we can handle any job no matter how difficult it could get. We trainbots sworn to protect the earth with all our might and I am not backing down from my promise as a trainbot."

Donald. "Nor me and my brother, we swore under the trainbot code to follow they way of the trainbots and I am not backing down now."

Douglas. "Aye, we have seen what those nonsense Decepticons are capable of doing no matter how many times we stir them away from our island home. I rather go down fighting that to see our island home burn after many years of service here."

Mavis. "Do not worry Toby, we are all here with you, as a team and as friends."

Toby looked to his Sudiran friends and then to his Autobot friends and realize that he is not alone in this while the leaders of the teams or off the earth, he turns to them and smiled at his friends. "Thank you."

* * *

Scene changes as the insignias exchanged from the Autobots with the number 1 next to it to the Decepticons.

* * *

From the deepest parts of the ocean Megatron was alerted by his third in command Soundwave about the departure of Omega Supreme with some of the Autobots and Trainbots heading for the directions of Trainbot world.

Soundwave. "Megatron attention, Autobots and trainbots departing to trainbot world."

Megatron. "What in the name of Cybertron could they possibly want from trainbot world?"

Soundwave. "Reason of Departure optional."

Skywarp. "No one has been on that planet since the outbreak of Zombie dust that almost wipe out some of our platoon while we had our presence there."

Megatron. "Unless there is something on that near dead world that may have some secrets left to explore. Astrotrain."

Astrotrain. "Here Megatron."

Megatron. "You and a small unit of Decepticons will venture to the Trainbot world in order to see what the Autobots and trainbots are after."

Astrotrain. "As you command Megatron, who do you suggest I take."

Megatron. "Take along Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge for your seekers to take and bring along the Constructicons for their talents on your voyage."

Astrotrain. "As you command Megatron."

Then the party of space explorers departed to trainbot world as Megatron redirects his attention to the Horrid controller Sir Rupert Horace.

Megatron. "While they tend to matter in deep space, we will meet with this horrid controller and find ways to see things in our favor."

Starscream. "And what have you come up with that can convince this so-called controller on the mainland than can convince the Autobots and the Trainbots are not as he was told about."

Megatron. "We will show that controller a way to take over the Island fleet and make them his own engines by allowing him to make deals with the island controller in the process."

Thundercracker. "How are you going to do that, the Sodor controller treats his engines like an extended family, in which it is disturbing in my taste." Then Megatron came over to a machine that looks to be finished with an object that was now moving about behind a curtain.

Megatron. "With this." Then he lifted the curtain to revealed to whom seemed to be the controller of the Northwestern railway STH.

Starscream. "What is he doing here Megatron? If the trainbot OpThomas prime knows you have captured his controller he would surely make a mark stick to any of us."

Megatron. "This is not the controller but his double, he is under my control to help the horrid controller to take over the Island of sodor, and since the train primes are absent from planet earth the Island of sodor will be for us to plunder its rich sources of coal for the Decepticons. Bwahaahahahah." Oh, my I hope the train primes know how to reach Thomas for this.

During the trip to trainbot World Thomas and the other train Primes had received a warning about a new threat to their Island home. Then the four primes had to excuse themselves to answer the message of the train primes of the past. To do so this time is to hold hands and allow the light of their matrixes to shine to one another for the message to come through to them to hear.

Train prime 1. "Forgive this mission to our native world train primes of Sodor, I am speaking to you about a warning to your Island of Megatron's latest plots."

Thomas. "What ever this is we need to know."

Edward. "Please continue."

Train prime 1. "Megatron plans to make a deal with Sir. Rupert Horace, you know him as the Horrid controller. With his help he can make the Island of sodor vulnerable with the use of a robot duplicate version of your controller Sir Topham Hat."

Percy. "What, he can't the others may not know how to spot the difference between the real controller with the fake."

Rosie. "I am more worried about the children who are more vulnerable than the trainbots and Autobots can ever be."

Thomas. "Is there more you wish to tell us Train Prime 1?"

Train Prime 1. "Yes, Megatron also allowed for Atrotrain a platoon of seekers and the contructicons to follow you for your reasons to venture to train bot world in the process."

Edward. "We must warn our friends on earth of what to look for, so they can be prepared when the Decepticons and hopes the Horrid controller is not too foolish about joining the Decepticon for our railway."

Thomas. "Now we know we need to be quick on this mission, no telling if this concoction that Master-gin suggest we find could be any use one we gain a hold of it."

Train Prime 1. "Good luck on your mission, I believe it will be the solution you will be needing."

Thomas and the others had woken up from their mental state and returned to the rest on board on their findings from the train primes warnings about Megatron and the Decepticons.

Optimus Prime. "So Megatron is using our absence and your decetions of their movement a chance to make what you and your sudrian friends call confusion and dismay?"

Thomas. "That is confusion and Delay Optimus, if we are going to find the cure for Cosmic Rust and Zombie Dust then we are going to need Master-gin's knowledge in navigating our quickest route to find the cure and return home to Sodor from Megatron's latest plans."

Master-gin. "Out of the many passages on the planet where the cure for Cosmic Rust and Zombie Dust. There is only one where the light of the train primes and your matrix of the Autobots Prime, may have to shine the way for a direct route to obtain the cure we seek."

Edward. "This path that you are suggesting, what encounters are there going to be if the light of the primes are unable to light the way to the path we seek."

Ratchet. "I believe there are still a number of traps left on trainbot world that have yet to be sprung right Master-Gin."

Master-gin. "That is correct Ratchet, when those who just follow us with out the light will find it more difficult to travel down the corridor of the primes then they will realize."

Thomas. "Until then we need to pass the word to our friends on earth to be on the look out for a controller look alike." Then turns to the monitors in the cavity of Omega Supreme. "Omega please open a line back to the train bot base on Sodor."

Omega Supreme. "Request obliged."

Back on earth Autobots Prowl, Bluesteak, and Jazz are hanging around the trainbot base with their sudrian friends when the monitors came on with Thomas and Optimus Prime on the other side.

Thomas. "This is the prime party to trainbot world reaching back to the trainbot base, this is Opthomas Prime to give a strong warning. The other train Primes and I had received a warning about the Decepticons latest plans of controlling our Island with a fake controller with the aide of a mainland controller who goes by the name Sir Rupert Horace, who we the engines know him as the Horrid Controller. Be on the look out for him and make sure you are talking to the real controller even if it means to ask the controller of past events long before the Autobots and Decepticons had ever known about."

Gordon came over to answer the call. "Thomas this is Gordon, we read you loud and clear. I will announce to our fellow trainbots and Autobots to be on lookout and make sure the real controller is kept safe from the decepticons and the horrid controller." Then Rosie more concerned with the children came over to make sure no harm will come to them.

Rosie. "Gordon when you do, make sure the children are out of harms way, they are more vulnerable to the attacks from Megatron and the Horrid controller if they ever have something to back them up if you know for sure who the real controller is and use the children for his madness in the process." That scared Gordon even more about the other controller making the children especially his sons be forced to run down to the grind if the horrid controller had his way.

Gordon. "Do now worry Rosie, we will make sure the children are kept safe from the decepticons and that retched controller." Then the rest came in to hear what the noise was about.

Skarlowey. "What was that about the children Gordon, and who do we need to keep an eye for?'

Jazz. "We just had a transmission from Thomas to be on the lookout for someone who goes by the name of Sir Rupert Horace." That got every trainbot on edge when they heard that name.

The trainbots. "The Horrid controller."

Huffer. "Care to explain this Horrid controller, and why would someone like him be a threat to the island of sodor?"

Then Hiro came up to answer the Autobot's question. "Sir Rupert Horace has been known throughout Great Britain that has a horrible reputation of running a terrible railway. He treats his engines as slaves, not once caring about their feelings and even worse, refused to have them maintained to be kept in service. Too many good engines he owned had their parts and gears ground down to the very frames. The treatment to the paying passengers is just as bad, he nickels and dimes his riding passengers in poorly kept coaches that have a hard time keeping the passengers warm in winter and cool in the summer. Not once had he ever kept his word for becoming a respectable responsible business person, not even on goods trains does he ever maintains a good service for those who depended on the railway."

Prowl. "What exactly does Megatron want to do with this other controller who cannot even hold true about his railway?"

Duck. "From what Thomas and the others had told us before they left, it had sounded like the horrid controller was jealous about how we run our services on the island of Sodor. I have a feeling that Megatron will use his Ideas of running a railway under the Horrid controller's control while we engines especially our children are going to in big trouble if we allowed for the controller and the Deceptcions have it their way."

Gordon. "Not if we have anything to say about this, who here knows how to detect any fraud controllers if we ever come across any?"

Jazz. "We just need to be on the look out for the decpticons and make sure we know who the real controller is compared to the robotic fake."

Iron Hide. "I have the ability to detect the actions of the decepticons only by their vibrations alone."

Powerglide. "I will go ahead and check top side; besides I need a way to stretch my wings while keeping on alert for the Decepticons and this Horrid controller in the process." Then he transforms into plane mode and took of from the base to monitor the Island form sky side.

Gordon. "We also must be on patrol and make sure to remember everything we know about our controller compared to this fake controller Thomas had warned us about." Then the trainbots transformed and began to roll down the rails as Gordon and James hang around the monitors of the base before addressing the Autobots that are still present. "While we trainbot watch things from track side, how about you Autobots keep watch on the road side where our tracks cannot reach."

James. "Of course, we can use our light tracks beyond our usual tracks Gordon, remember the advantage of becoming a trainbot, where the rails end that is when we use our light rails to continue our journeys when the tracks run out."

Gordon. "True, but I rather keep on track where I feel most comfortable on. Until then I need to help out on the patrol and keep watch over Otto and Otis." Then transforms and ventures to find his sons to prevent them from becoming another pair of worn-down engines to the Horrid controller mercy.

James. "I better keep my eye on Jason, no telling if he is going to be needing my help on his jobs." Then transforms and traveled down the tracks to find his son and make sure no harm would come to his only son.

Ironhide. "I will stay and monitor the base and screens from here, everyone else head out and make sure to keep a watch over the Island of sodor for the sake of our friends." The other Autobots transformed and rolled out of the base to help their engine friends before the tunnel from America had lit up and revealed Bumblebee and Cliffjumper to emerge just as the rest had left.

Bumblebee. "What is going on Ironhide, where are Optimus Prime, Thomas and the others?" Then Ironhide turned to his two small friends about all that is taking place.

Ironhide. "Thomas Optimus Prime the train primes and some of the others have ventured to trainbot world to retrieve an antidote to Cosmic rust and Zombie dust. At the same time, we are on alert to keep watch over the Island of sodor and prevent the decepticons and a certain controller from taking over this railway by coning the residents and the engine's children from their plans of a take over of this railway and island resources for the decepticons."

Cliffjumper. "Whatever and whenever our friends do come back from their space adventure, I just hope what they are looking for are just what we need to make thing better here on earth.'

Can Thomas and the others who ventured to the trainbot world ever return to earth before everything will become too late for them to save? Can our sudrian friends protect their home with out the guide and leadership of the primes? Find out on the next Sudrian Transformation.


	3. Halloween special part 3

This is the Halloween special for A Sudrian Transformation. A Crossover story between Thomas the tank Engine & Friends and the Generation 1 Transformers.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends nor any part of the Transformers. They are owned by the Following.

Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

The Transformers

Owned by Hasbro

Other Original characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Halloween special Part 3**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation, Optimus Prime the Sudrian Train Primes and some of their fellow teams had ventured on board the mighty Omega Supreme to the former home of the trainbots of the past, trainbot world. Learning about the movements of the Autobots and Trainbots, Megatron orders Astrotrain and a band of Decepticons to follow them on their voyage to the near dead planet. Back on earth Megatron plans to meet up a mainland controller Sir Rupert Horace known to the Island railway engines as the Horrid Controller, with the use of a robotic duplicate of Sir topham Hat in making believe to give control of the Northwestern Railway and the control of the engines especially the young engines at his mercy.

 **Now**

We open into deep space where our heroes are near the end of their voyage in search for a cure for Cosmic Rust and Zombie Dust. They were near the planet where Omega supreme announced to his passengers of their destination.

Omega Supreme. "Attention, Destination Trainbot world is near completion, require landing target."

Master Gin. "I suggest for station court of Steam City."

Edward. "A City named for steam Engine type trainbots Master-gin?"

Master-gin. "The first city established on Trainbot world after the original bots from Cybertron Fled the war from their former home and announced this City to be the focus of the planet. After which the leaders of that division decided the best way to keep the Decepticons at bay is to start at the basics and Steam driven locomotives was the least detectable of rail traffic. No need for Transmission wires and circuitry for our travels, that is until we were discovered by the Decepticons that allowed for us to contact the Autobots in hopes to free our planet from the destructive behavior of the Decepticons, however after founding an alloy that had strengthen our structures and frameworks had allowed for the Decepticons a better reason to leave the trainbot world alone, that is until the discovery of Cosmic rust that blanketed another Artificial Intelligent Mechanized world and had eaten their residents down to the frames and existence. Vile-gin while he was still present on Trainbot world managed to capture some of the elements of that horrific compound and changed its property from turning metallic forms into dust, into a mental mind reducing compound allowing the mech to become brain dead and no longer in control of its functions and under the control of Vile-gin for him to dispose of at his will. That is why it was considered a last resort to capture some of the compound and find a reverse effect and was at completion, but that was when the last of the trainbots of Trainbot world had finally crumbled to and was torn apart by the Zombified Trainbots that allowed for our world to come to its end."

Thomas. "Do you believe some of that Zombie Dust could still linger on your former planet when we arrive Master-gin? This is the first time we have ever heard of this compound you have mentioned and the reason why the trainbots of your world no longer exists on that world. Do you believe the lights of the primes have the power to prevent us from that compound you have mentioned?"

Master-Gin. "The powers in the light of the primes are more than enough for our travels on that planet, and Steam city station is the best place where we can find refuge from any form of Zombie dust and Cosmic rust that may still linger after all this time."

Tonka. "Zombie dust was the reason many of our remembrance still remained in the light of the primes knowing we will return to fight against the Decepticons again one day."

Sentry. "I cannot believe the nature of our world after all this time, it is near dead, but I still wonder if there are still good bots left on that planet that we still may need help from."

Cheyenne. "We will not know until we set foot on our former home, until then it is best, we stay in steam city where the residue of the compound is less present."

Rosie. "Until then we need to follow the instruction of the primes to locate the antidote and find that reversing compound Master-gin has been telling us about."

The group followed the coordinated to the area known as Steam City Station and its square that seemed to be the best untouched part of the planet. Omega Supreme tilted up and stood upright with the rest of himself at the base of the planet came to land to complete the Journey. Thomas Optimus Prime and their teams came out of the cockpit of the control center of the giant autobot, just as he let out a huge amount of exhaustion and sigh of relief.

Omega Supreme. (speaks with exhaustion) "Ahh. Trip long need reserves soon."

Optimus Prime. "Rest as much as you need Omega but keep on alert for the Decepticons, they will want to discover the reason for our travels to this world."

Ratchet. "Where do we go from here, that compound could be anywhere on the planet and we may not have that much time if Megatron is going to make contact with that other controller to take over the Northwestern Railway." That is when Thomas remembering his mind over matter training on locating anyone and anything on any foreign or domestic world, began to concentrate. Using the impulse of the planet and using his center of being allowed for the planet to seek out to Thomas, and Thomas in return can feel and sense where the compound is and locate the quickest way to the compound and hopes the way is not too treacherous to travel. Thomas had finally located the reversing compound but is disturbed that the way to the compound has many dangers along the way. Realizing this is a big risk for anyone to take and he finds it best to prepare everyone who is along about what is to be in front of them as they traveled through the planet.

Thomas. "I have found a path to the compound, but the way has dangerous hazards along the way. I cannot risk everyone, and no telling how long it will take for us to reach the compound even if we managed reach it after a long way of traveling. The earth is still be needing us to return and defend our own world and Island from the Decepticons and from the possibility of the horrid controller as well. I find it best to find that compound with the help of the primes and our fellow trainbots who remember their home world well."

Henry. "Thomas it is best that we all shall go, we are trainbots for a reason, and I am not backing down from a challenge no matter how worrisome the pathway is; therefore, I am going."

Emily. "We came as a team and we can travel together as a team Thomas, I am here to the very end."

Percy. "We are primes together my best friend Thomas, so I will also travel along with you too."

Luke. "I chose to come along on this journey Thomas, I am also coming along to see this world up close."

Lance for the express bots. "This use to be our home world Thomas, if any of us are going to come along it will be us to help out along the way."

Master-gin. "With me along with the light of the primes within the matrix each of you and your friends held Thomas, and the light from the autobot Matrix of leadership will help guide all of us toward the goal of reaching to that healing compound we seek."

Hound. "WE autobots are also hard to keep away from a challenge like this Thomas, I have faith that we will find that compound and help rid your home from the Decepticons in no time flat."

Optimus Prime. "until we know for sure the quest is successful, I suggest starting on our journey, and make sure to find Omega an energy supply to refuel his rockets, while we travel through this planet's passages." Then one by one each train bot and Autobots traveled down the corridors while Thomas and the other Primes decided to use their lights to lead the way to the compound they seek. They are finding the dangers along the way seemed to cease as they traveled down the direct route corridor much to Thomas and Edward's surprise.

Thomas. "Amazing, the Hazards that I had detected from above seem to allow for our safe passage as we travel along the way."

Edward. "I wonder if it is the nature of the light of the primes that allows for our hazards to cease as we near the compound we are looking for Thomas?'

Master-gin. "These were the corridor guardians who keep watch over the treasures of our home world, so that way any intruding Mechs like the following deceptcons may have a difficult time trying to reach our destination. Only by using the light of the primes Those who remain to guard our secrets of our world will recognize the light of the primes and lower the defense systems and allow our passage a safe one."

Rosie. "What will happen to those who do not shine the light to lead the way master-gin?'

Master-Gin. "Let us say that you do not want to stick around to find out." With that they continued on their way.

* * *

Back on earth on the mainland of England in his office, the man Sir Rupert Horace, otherwise known as the horrid Controller came back to his near dead office for another defeat to make the Northwestern railway to falter to his dismay.

Sir Rupert Horace. "Sir Topham Hat, The Northwestern controller, with the best of all railways of Great Britain under his stout rounded belt. Still Running out of date locomotives with a new era of steam engines to replace his original so-called steam team. That railway could be worth millions if I had control over his engines, and railway, yet he treats his engines like an extended family. They are not family they are just machines that are just to be told what to do, no excuses. There must be a way to get that controller to surrender his railway fleet to me, and I can have control over that little Island of Sodor under my own belt. How can I even do that while his original fleet now has the ability to change their forms into towering mechs who now guard their so-called paradise of an island for Steam and Diesel locomotives alike."

"" . "If you join your forces with me and my decepticons, then we will be the key for you to make that little island of Sodor to your will alone to command Sir Horace." The Horrid controller turned around and views the decepticons Megatron and Soundwave in their machine modes.

Sir Horace, "Who are you and what do you mean that you will be the key for me to gain control over Sir Topham Hat Railway?" Then the decepticons transformed in front of the horrid controller to explain their reasons to help.

Megtron. "We have in front of you an obligation of obtaining the Island of Sodor, while you take the railway in the place of the original controller. In exchanged we can have access to the island's coal reserves to make our share of our part of the bargain we propose to you."

Sir Horace. "Why in the world should I believe any foreign Mechanized retch like you, I have a good mind of asking the Northwestern controller for his engines to appear to make you and your fleet to disappear."

Megatron. "Yes, and you still wonder why you have no access to the railway fleet of the Northwestern to your exposal. Unable to gain the shares the Island controller wealth into your own pocket books too I imagine."

Sir Horace. "Even if I could come to the Island of Sodor, the engines of sodor will no doubt know there will be something wrong with their controller if he is to be declared missing from the Island entirely. I have seen how his number 1 had detected your friend next to you and prevent him causing any kind of disturbance from happening while he is there."

Megatron. "That is the thing, he is not even on the earth at this point, he has traveled the cosmoses in search of something that we have not even the clue of what he is searching for. While he is away on such a mission, we will take this opportunity to capture the Island by exchanging the controller with a duplicate that we had brought along for you to witness." The false controller came up with a stoke look as he looked into the eyes of the head Decepticon before returning his empty stare back upon the Horrid Controller. "With this controller I control will allow for you to gain command of the railway when we have the chance of locating the real controller and remove him and this one will take his place to ensure that you will be given the railway to you without question."

Sir Horace. "How in the world can you make sure this will work, everyone on that Island loves the Fat Controller, and if there is going to be anything different about the controller, they will for sure ask the questions the real controller should know long before your awakening here on earth."

Megatron. "I guarantee that with this controller everything will indeed work within our favor, now do we have a deal Sir Rupert Horace?" Sir Horace stared at the duplicate of STH and could not help but smirk about the idea of controlling the island and this fake controller will announce the control to the Horrid controller much to his delight, is more than enough to convince him to make the deal with the head decepticon.

* * *

Back on the Island of sodor many of the Autobots and Traibots who are still out on patrol, are on the lookout for any possibility of Decepticons and a possible intruder of the original Controller of the Northwestern railway. In the sheds on the other end of Thomas's branch line, Amy the tank engine Thomas's Daughter was taking a rest before her return trip to knapford, during her sleep she envisions the arrival of the Decepticons and what appears to be the island Controller in the presence of the real controller before witnessing Megatron capture the head controller and replacing him with the fake one, and watching the event unfold before her, as seen before her the image of the one she had heard from her father before his departure to trainbot world. Sir Rupert Horace, other wise known as the Horrid controller be given control of the Northwestern railway much to her horror. She woke up with a gasp before announcing her brother Brandon about what she had seen in her sleep.

Amy. Gasped. "Brandon. Brandon wake up."

Brandon woken up at the sound of his sister's voice. "What is wrong Amy, what is so important that you just had to wake me up from a wonderful dream?"

Amy. "Never mind about your dream, I just saw in my dreams of a possible takeover of the railway to the Horrid controller from the mainland."

Brandon was now wondering about his sister's dream. "What! How can the Horrid controller take over the railway when Sir Topham hat is in control of the Northwestern Railway since the very beginning?"

Amy. "I had seen the Decepticons with Megatron reveal a fake controller to our railway, and had taken the real controller as prisoner, while the fake one present our railway to the Horrid controller without question."

Brandon knows if his sister has these visons in her sleep then it is a serious matter for the railway. "We better let the Traibots and Autobots know what you had witness in your sleep Amy. I just hope we can solve this while mom and dad are still on their mission for that compound they are looking for." Then both he and Amy decided to roll the rails until they reached the trainbot base. Along the way they met up with the other young engines as the sped by. They know if there is going to be anything wrong about the railway it is best to follow them and hopes the danger is not too great to handle.

Genny. "Amy Brandon, where are you two going is such a rush?"

Brandon. "Amy just had another of those dreams about the decepticons and the Horrid controller coming over to take over with a fake STH to take the place of our real controller and make the fake one able to pass the control of the Island railway to the Horrid controller as a result of it."

Genny. "Then let us waste no time friends, we will find our friends and their parents and hope they can find the decepticons, the fake controller and that horrid controller before it is too late to save our Railway to disaster."

Everyone on the railway was alerted by the young engines as they rolled down the line and hopes they can also find the real controller before the Decepticons and find him to Megatron's mercy. The trainbots and the Autobots have heard about Amy's warning about the Decepticons plans with the horrid controller and are determined to keep their controller safe from the decepticon's wrath.

* * *

Back on Trainbot world the party of primes and their teams are close enough to the compound before they can return to earth and save the Island of Sodor From Megatron and the Horrid controller. There is the final barrier to pass but the only way in is to use small tracks that are too small for standard gauge engines but not for Luke who happens to be a Narrow-Gauge engine and is now proud to come along for this adventure.

Master-gin. "This is the last part of the journey and as you can see, it requires the aide of a Narrow-gauge engine for the final trek of the trip."

Luke. "And since I am a narrow-gauge engine I can go through there quite easily. Just one question, what should I be looking for once I enter the other side when I pass through there?"

Master-gin. "You will use your regular engine lamp to find a leaver on the wall that will allow for this doorway to enter for the rest of us to pass through." Luke then transforms into engine mode and traveled through the tunnel just like he would if he was back at blue mountain quarry. After reaching the end he transformed and started to use his engine lamp and start looking for the leaver that Master-gin had explained and seen what was needed to pull the lever and as he did, the passage came open into the room where a good amount of the healing compound is ready to be retrieved by the traveling group.

Master-gin. "Finally, after all these years, the healing compound to Cosmic Rust and Zombie Dust is ready for our use and need for the near and distant future if such compounds are ever to reach earth to devastating effect."

Thomas. "After all that way, we can finally return to earth and to protect our home against the decepticons and the Horrid Controller before it is too late."

"". 'It is already too late Opthomas Prime." Everyone turned around and was taken by surprise when they have seen.

Edward. "Astrotrain!"

Astrotrain. "Correct, we are here to stop you and your mission to a complete failure."

Master-Gin. "Beware Decepticons, this planet still has the after effects of the zombie dust that wiped out the last of the planet's residents into oblivion."

Dirge. "We make Autobots and Trainbots into dust with what there is left of this dead world of the trainbots."

Opthomas Prime. "Not while our home world and Island are at stake here, either you let us pass with this compound we have found or face our combined forces at will."

Optimus Prime. "If I were you Decepticons, I would take his words very seriously, to him his island home is just as important to him than any compound that you plan to destroy for our grasp."

Thrust. "I do not suppose we make an exit plan since the trainbots happen to be three time stronger that any typical Autobot or Decepticon."

Ramjet. "We will give them everything we got, attack."

Thomas. "Optimus Do what you can to protect that compound, we will do what we can to over through the decepticons even if we have to pull every trick in the book to do so."

Ratchet. "I will guard the compound, while Optimus can assist you in your combat against the Decepticons."

Optimus Prime. "Very well, we must end this before it will be too late to save the island of Sodor from the decepticons and the horrid controller. Autobots, engage."

Opthomas Prime. "Trainbots show no resistance."

The fight was on as the seekers began firing against the Autobots and trainbots as their enemies had managed to reflect the onslaught of the battle as the trainbots use their bodies as shields for their Autobot friends. Realizing that they needed a quick end to the fight so that the trainbots need to return to their Island before it is too late. Opthomas Prime came close to Master-gin for suggestions.

Opthomas Prime. "We cannot keep fighting like this, what do you suggest we do to end this conflict, so we can get back to Sodor before Megatron and the Horrid controller lay their hands on it."

Master-gin. "I suggest using the light of the trainprimes to alert the guardian of the corridor we passed through can give us a hand against these intruders to this world."

OpThomas Prime. "Then that is what we should do." Using his mental way of speaking with his fellow primes, Thomas explains the next move should be. "We must use the light of the primes to alert the guardians of the passage we took to get here to allow for our passage back to Omega Supreme." He says this while alerting the guardians who line up against the walls of the passage to take part in the fighting as they pose like the fallen zombie formers who fell before the zombie dust much to the decepticons dismay.

Edward fighting while speaking to Thomas with his mind. "What about Omega Supreme, he will be needing refueling for our return trip to earth, can the light of the primes or anywhere on this near dead world can we find the fuel for our giant friend Thomas?"

Opthomas Prime. "We will ask the light of the primes to locate a source for our huge friend who is waiting for us top side." Every prime is speaking to the light of the primes while they continue to fight the Decepticons. The train primes answers.

Past train Prime from the lights. "There is a fuel source for your gigantic friend at the other end of Steam city station. Have him find the fuel and allow for him to find your location and he can lift you all out of there and to your trip back to your world and Island home."

Opthomas Prime. "Optimus there is a fuel source near where Omega Supreme is waiting for us, direct him to that source and have him find us for our return trip back to earth and to save our Island of sodor."

Optimus Prime. "Omega Supreme, this is Optimus Prime."

Omega Supreme. 'Voice heard."

Optimus Prime. "There is a source of fuel on the other end of the city station where you are located."

Then Omega Supreme transformed and looked around and spotted a large supply of fuel to refuel his reserves for the long trip back to earth and help engage the fight and gather his friends for the return trip back to earth. "Fuel source located, Omega needs to refuel, time to find friends and return back to earth." Then Omega Supreme devoured the fuel drums filled with the reserved fuel with a full amount of energy restoring the mighty giant to help engage into the fight and with a mighty boost of power had managed to plow right through the decepticon line to finally stood amongst his friends and helped repel the decepticons into retreat with the help of the express bots who merged to become the mighty Expressor after the presence of Devestator when the constructicons try to make a final push against the Autobots and trainbots.

Scraper. "Enough, Constructicons transform into Devistator."

Lance. "Not if we have anything to say about is Constructicon, Expressbot merge to become Expressor."

Devestator. "Devestator says your end is near."

Expressor. "That is what you think, the end is near whenever I see buffers."

The two giant mechs were at it and like before Expressor managed to overtake the mighty Devestator and just about when the mighty decepticon have another go around looks behind to see the mighty Omega Supreme came into view to put a stop to the fight leaving the decepticons into retreate.

Astrotrain. "Decepticons retreat!" Then every decepticons big and small had fled to rejoin the rest on earth.

The remaining trainbots and Autobots, gathering around the two towering mechs of Omega supreme and Expressor, to find a way to return to earth with their finding of the cure to zombie dust and cosmic rust.

Edward. "It is very crucial for our return to earth and Sodor."

Henry. "There has to be a way to return as quickly as possible back before our Island home is destroyed by the decepticons and the Horrid controller."

Lance. "I remember there is a remaining space ship we can use to make star tracks back to earth, it can hold everyone here including our giant friend here back to earth and hopes we can make it back before the Decepticons and the Horrid controller ever to set foot on sodor for their amusement."

Thomas. "I just hope we can make it back before it is too late to save our Island home."

Optimus Prime. "Everyone aboard, we are on our way back to earth and Sodor as well." Everyone yelled and cheered their way into the area where the Lance and Express bots managed to locate the last Voyaging craft, they use for space exploration, and everyone managed to come on board for the trip back to earth and save the Island from a horrible fate from the Horrid controller and Megatron's grasps.

* * *

Back on earth, Amy managed to locate the real controller before any signs of the decepticons are ever present and she sounds her whistle just as the real controller finishes his business before turning back to her.

STH. "Amy what could there be the matter young engine?"

Amy. "Sorry sir, I came to warn you that you are in danger by the decepticons when they plan to replace you with a robotic duplicate of you as the decepticons imprison you, so they can use the fake controller to hand the railway to the horrid controller in exchanged for the dealings."

STH. "Oh dear Amy, you are right in finding me after learning about it in your dreams, we will head up to trainbot base and find refuge there and hopes the decepticons have not done any damage while your parents are still out in space on their mission." And with that both he and Amy head off into the direction of the trainbot base on Sodor.

With Megatron and the Horrid controller nearing the Island Of sodor with the fake Island controller to capture the real controller before handing the railway to the horrid controller much to the trainbots horror especially for their children at the mercy of such a horrible controller. Can Thomas Optimus Prime and their party managed to return to earth and to protect the Island of Sodor in time. Find out next time on a Sudrian transformation.


	4. Halloween Special (Finale)

A Sudrian Transformation Halloween Special, the crossover special with Thomas the Tank engine and Friends with the Generation 1 Transformers.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & friends nor any part of The Transformers, they are owned by the following.

Thomas the tank engine & friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Created by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel.

The Transformers

Owned by Hasbro.

Other characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Scariest night on sodor.**

Opening in Barrow Enferness, we see two diesel locomotives that looked worse for ware, one was a Diesel Hymek B-B Diesel-Hydraulic who was not too pleased in what his controller told him to do. The other is a class 40 and is in better condition than his counterpart and finds delight in crushing any rival railway engines.

The class 40. "Just think D7101, by this time tomorrow we can have this island to our delight and no more run-down station and tracks under our wheels."

D7101. "But seriously, taking over a railway with out the word of the board, this is not how we require services for our countrymen, and what reason should be harassing the Island railway engines just because they are steam engines?"

Class 40. "They are out of date steam engines who need to keep out of the way of us Diesel engines and allow for us to take over for the future of our railway once we cease it to our grasp."

D7101. "If our controller did not waist so much time promoting our run-down railway and have us maintained properly like any responsible controller should do, then we should not be forced to act as criminals on a take over of the innocent people of Sodor."

Sir Rupert Horace. "Quiet down you two and do as you are told, we are heading for knapford and find the controller of this railway, and once we find him we can replace him with the fake controller that Megatron allowed to accommodate us as we make the switch that can allow the fake give me the control of this railway, and no one is going to stand in my way, not even the railway board. Now onward to knapford station, my soon to be railway awaits." The caravan of Diesel engines traveled down the way, but not before the class 42 warship Diesel 10 heard of their plans and knows that the island is going to be in terrible trouble if does not return to warn his fellow engines. He eyes around and spotted a flatbed of pipes waiting to be picked up on its journey to the mainland, he crept along the way and with the use of his claw managed to roll the flatbed just shy of the two Diesels. Diesel 10 uses his claw to let go lose the tie downs that secured the pipes, and with a jerk to the flatbed as he rushed by managed to tumble the pipes all over the tracks leaving the Diesel engines dead in their tracks before they can reach the Vicars Town Rolling bridge. Sir Rupert Horace was not pleased that he was stopped by a blockage on the tracks and came out to see what just happened.

Sir Rupert Horace. "What is going on, who left this flatbed of pipes on our tracks?" Then he looks ahead and spotted the 42 warship with the distinctive claw on his roof and know who had blocked his was but for temporary until the arrival of the decepticons who had seen the whole thing. "Diesel 10 and I thought he had a reputation of wanting to gain control of the island for Diesel kind and now is the one that is preventing out passage to our destiny." Then Megatron and the decepticons arrive to clear the mess before the horrid controller can continue.

Megatron. "Once we have control of the Island of Sodor, then you can have your revenge on any one of the locomotive fleet to your mercy."

Sir Rupert Horace. "That engine will pay for interfering with our plans to take over this railway, this I swear." Oh, dear I just hope the Island is prepared for this controller.

* * *

On the Island of sodor, the word got around about the warning from Amy the tank engine Thomas's daughter, about a takeover when the Decepticons and the Horrid controller arrive to force a takeover of the Island railway. Both the standard gauge and the narrow-gauge engines and the trainbots with the remaining Autobots decide it would be best to halt all trains until the threat is over and have all engines come to the trainbot base for safety and protection. Among the engines that came, D 10 came rushing in and warn about how soon the horrid controller and the decepticons are nearing knapford and are preparing the switch of the real sodor controller with the robotic fake controller. Everyone turned and was surprised to see Diesel 10 rushing in before he can speak of what he had witness before returning from Barrow in Furness.

STH. "Diesel 10 what is the matter with you and why have to came here so fast?"

Diesel 10. "Sorry sir. I was just at Barrow enfurness terminus and witness the arrival of two Diesel locomotives that are owned by the horrid controller. They are on their way, and from appears to be two worn down engines under the orders of the horrid controller to be part of his dirty work for his take over of this Island sir."

STH. "Hm and with Thomas and his party still in space on their mission, it will be almost impossible to defend our Island against the decepticons and that no good Horrid controller."

Wally. "What should we do sir, we cannot be hiding here forever, our Island is at stake. I did not become part of the new generation of the steam team just to let it be turned over to the decepticons just like that."

Toby. "Calm down Wally, we will find a way to stop Megatron, this is our railway and we are not going to let him, nor the horrid controller take control of it while we are still here." Ironhide headed over to the computers to see where on the Island the decepticons where about with the horrid controller.

"The unwanted guests to the island is now nearing Knapford station, it is a good thing you remembered to bring Annie and Clarabelle to the base knowing how much your father cares so much for them."

Annie. "Oh yes thank you Amy you will make your father proud that you had not forgotten us."

Clarabelle. "Yes, you and your father are almost alike Amy, in determination of getting the job done without delay."

Amy. "This is not just to honor my father, this is for the whole railway. This railway has stood the test of time since 1914, and I am proud to be the daughter of the original number 1 engine. I just cannot imagine the look on his face if none of us are able to do our part. Like he would do if he is still here on earth. Like the original Steam team before us, we are a team together, and I am willingly making sure this railway continues to be the Northwestern Railway everyone remembers us to be."

Gordon. "And since the original Steam team are now trainbots, we now have the ability to defend our island from such threats and I say we do so in the name of our Island of sodor we shall triumph." Autobots and trainbots Cheered as they raised their ambition to face the challenge before them.

Ironhide. "Prime would allow for us to keep on fighting until the bitter end and hopes we can give them time on their mission before they return. I say meet up with Megatron and that horrid controller and give them the boot from the rest of us." The cries and cheers carried on, but Diesel 10 had to blow his horn for something else.

Diesel 10. (honk! Honk!) "Now hold on there is something else you should know about, the two diesels that are escorting the decepticons and that horrid controller. One who happens to be a Hymek B-B Diesel hydraulic numbered D7101 does not have the same desires as the rest of them do, he may be on orders, but appears to not like the nature of the orders from his controller."

Donald. "Sounds like the wee engine may be doing so against his wishes and will."

Douglas. "Then we must find a way to redeem him if he is not wanting to be part of such an ordeal."

Duck. "We just need to hold on long enough until Thomas Optimus Prime and their teams return from trainbot world to help him out of such a position."

Oliver. "Come on everyone, Thomas and the others are counting on us to keep the Island free of these invaders to our island, at the same allow for this engine to know he does not have to face his controller alone while we can stand there on his side."

Jazz. "Then what are we waiting for trick or treating time, if we want that to happen tonight then we shall rid this island from Megatron and his companions, who is with me?" Every Trainbot and Autobot raised their arms and voices to stand up to the threat and defend their way of life on the Island of sodor. "Then let's Roll friends, transform." They all did to meet up with the horrid controller and the decepticons to defend the Island and way of life until the prime party returns from their space mission.

* * *

On the remains of trainbot world, the primes and their party managed to find the Hanger that had the last Trainbot cargo ship still intact and capable to house the many bots and the mighty Omega Supreme into its haul but not before they were all stopped by a new mech that was still waiting for someone to help him off the planet in search for a new home.

"". "Halt, who goes there, Identify."

Then Master-gin recognizes the standard size mech and addressed him before they answered back.

Master-gin. "Roller blade it has been so long my friend."

Roller blade. "Master-gin, you have returned. I thought you and the other primes were lost from the cosmic rust that devoured our comrades to dust."

Master-gin. "I was lost along with the original primes but not before we allowed our sparks to emerged with the matrix of the Trainprimes the new Train Prime beside me known as Opthomas Prime now possess, after he and some of his fellow earth engines were almost destroyed by the decepticons who are now engaging an assault on his railway on earth for a horrid controller to make as his slaves."

Roller Blade. "Oh, my apologies Opthomas Prime, I happen to be the last on my people of my home world but now need to find a place to call home."

OpThomas Prime. "Just call me by my real name, Thomas. Thomas the tank engine from the Island of sodor. If you need a place to call home for any kind of locomotive the Island of sodor is the place to call home. What kind of work have you done on this world that can be some use on our world?'

Then Roller blade transformed and revealed what he is capable of, a drilling nosed engine that can use to drill tunnels through the toughest rock and metal before him. "I happen to be the planets best Drilling engine if you ever need a tunnel drilled in no time flat, just direct me the way and I can make it through without fail." Then transforms back to robot mode to be addressed by Thomas and Optimus Prime and the rest are now impressed such and engine exists and know how special an engine he can be.

Edward. "Believe me if our controller sees you, he would definitely want a special engine like you on his railway, that is if we can make it back in time before a possible takeover by the Decepticons and someone who we call the Horrid controller from the mainland of our nations of England back on earth."

Roller blade allowed for the bots to follow him to the launch bay of the nearby cruiser ship ready to take it voyage across the stars and back in time to save the island of sodor from the decepticons. "Come this way, we shall be on our way back to your world faster that how you all had arrived." Then after he found the controls to open the hatch of the spacecraft to allow his new friends and allies to board even their tall friend Omega Supreme just before the hatch closed behind just as the team of friends found the controls to the ship as Master-gin and the other reincarnated trainbot world trainbots manage to bring the mighty ship back to life after many years of silence. "Finally, I can find refuge with from this world onto another to be useful again."

Henry. "How long will it take for us to return home, Omega hardly made it here in one piece before he became exhausted from his travels, can this ship make it in time to save our home?"

Master-gin. "Just hang on to your tender Henry, this will be a shorter trip than it took to get to this planet. Ready."

Thomas. "Let us take off then, back to earth and save sodor."

Everyone. "Save sodor!" Then after the firing of the booster of the ship the journey back to earth had just begun and the reincarnated Trainbots waited until the ship was clear enough to point the way back to earth before programming the ship full throttle back to earth faster than how they traveled to Train bot world, Thomas and Rosie could not help but feel excited about the ride but are also concern about everything going on back at home.

Thomas. "This is amazing Rosie, I thought rocketing down the tracks when I was delivering that jet engine to the airfield that one time was amazing, but this takes the coal cake."

Rosie. "I just hope we can make it back in time to defend our island and the children from the decepticons and that horrid controller." Thomas turned to her to ensure her about his determination to defend the Island of sodor with his existence.

Thomas. "Do not worry, I will make sure the decepticons nor that controller will ever lay their hands on our Island nor the children. I swear my spark on it." He says as he made a fist that allowed for sparks shoot through his joints.

Rosie. "As do I Thomas, no one had better lay their hands or what ever they posses on the children so help me." And she mimics the same determination Thomas shown by showing sparks as she clinched her hands into fists. The other Train bots of sodor agree it is best to return home and protect their children from the deceptcon's wrath.

* * *

Back on earth the trainbots and Autobots wait for the arrival of the decepticons and the Horrid controller bound for Knapford station and hopes to remove the controller with the fake controller and had the railway over to the horrid controller.

James. "Anyone have an Idea of where and when they will arrive, I know they are waiting for an opportunity to take over this railway for their sick game."

Bumblebee. "They are just about here James. Get ready for anything." Then the decepticons arrived to see a wall of trainbots line the station entrance. Then D7101 and the class 40 stopped before the line of robotic force before them just as the horrid controller made an appearance before the line of the island controller's transformed engines with their Autobot friends waiting for their arrival.

Sir Rupert Horace. "What is the meaning of this, why are you standing around when there is work to be done. Get out of my way I have business with your controller and none of you can stop us from my victory."

Gordon, James and Hiro stepped forward and stood their ground and spoke their piece and mind to the man before them. Gordon. "We only take orders from our own controller, not some slave driver of the railway."

James. "We were already alerted about your plans of taking over our Island to your sick way of running a railway. We are here to stop you before ruining our home for your amusement."

Sir Rupert Horace. "What, if your leader was not hear to alert you about our business, then how are you to know of our plans."

Hiro. "That is for us to know and for you to never know, I suggest that you and your party return back the way you came or face our combine forces as we defend our home from your antics."

"". "Not so fast trainbot, we have before you someone you may want to change your minds about" (then reveals the so-called STH in a holding cell. The trainbots may not be convince that the real controller is in his mercy, so they decided to call his bluff) "Behold your controller at my mercy and is ready to be disposed of if you do not surrender the island and your railway to the horrid controller and to me.

Gordon. "If that is the controller then he should know this little rhyme of our railway. Once and engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. He went into a tunnel squeaked through his funnel and would not come out again. Which engine am I talking about and what was his color and number of that engine that I was mentioning? Only the real controller would know who and what I am talking about." The decepticons clearly did not read about the railway series and was not in the mood for quizzes and riddles and decided that such a thing should not matter. Ironhide decided to use his monitors to see if the person in front of them is the controller or a robotic fake.

Iron Hide. "Let us see if that so-called person in that holding cell is the real controller." Then he slid away his hands and revealed his spray nozzles that is now firing liquid nitrogen to solidify the actual material the contained controller surrounded in before it shattered after the subject straightened up after breaking out of a cloud of material that engulfed the figure before them, and revealed a robotic figure in the place where the supposed controller had been standing and is revealed the controller was indeed the fake Amy had warned about. "Well what do we have here, a reject of the original controller of this railway."

Megatron. "Out of the way Autobots, this is between us and the Trainbots of Sodor."

Jazz. "When you take on the Trainbots of Sodor you can also include the Autobots as well Megatron."

Megatron. "Then you shall all die with them autobots, Decepticons attack!"

Ironhide. "Autobots Trainbots lets get them." The Autobots and the traibots roared and charged with all their might, Decepticon seekers transformed into their jet modes and started attacking from the air, just as Oliver launched steam bombs into the air just as the seekers did all they can to avoid becoming blinded by steam clouds as they continue their assault. The Horrid controller diesels decided to wait out the conflict since they have no fighting ability and cannot engage in the battel. D7101 wanted to get away but the Horrid controller told him to stay put.

D7101. "We must get out of here no telling if any of those projectiles are capable of destroying us while waiting for the end of the battle."

Horrid Controller. "Stay as you are your worthless slug, I am your controller and you do as I say or be turned to scrap. I came all this way to claim this railway to my liking and I determined to get it with or without your cooperation."

The trainbots could not help but feel sympathetic to the Hymek diesel, he does not really want to take over the railway. He wants to be a useful engine; Gordon and the others agree it is best to talk to the Hymick diesel before he is taken out by mistake.

Gordon. "We need to get that diesel away from that group, he has no heart in stealing railways nor does he want anything to do with their plans."

James. "Yes, but how, the only way we can get him on our side is with the light of the primes and Thomas and the other primes are not back yet."

Prowl. "the only way we can get him away it to get him to the base so that Relay can fix him up for our advantage. Remember OpThomas Prime did not become a trainbot by the light of the primes, he was reconstructed to become a trainbot and the Matrix of the Train Primes had chosen him to carry the memories of the past train primes and train bot from their former world."

Then smoke Screen volunteered to create a diversion to blanket the decepticons with the help of Oliver and Mirage to aid the engine away from the fight and to give him a new lease in life.

Smokescreen. "Let us see how we tricksters can do, alrigjht Mirage Oliver, let give them a trick to remember." Then Smokescreen transformed into his Nascar racer mode and raced toward the decepticons as he emitted his smoke through his exhaust to create a cloud of dust just as Oliver fired plenty of steam bombs to create a smoke and steam cloud so high that it caused megatron to fire in every direction to stop the smoke and steam machines from blinding his objectives.

Megatron. "Augh, I cannot see."

Then Trailbreaker came up to see if he can assist the tricksters in succeeding in their mission. "You lot are going to need a forcefield for your trick to be completed." Then using his forcefield to block any projectiles the decepticons are firing on the enemy, and allowed for Smokescreen, Oliver and Mirage to finally reach D7101 and Oliver transformed into tank engine mode and with his hook attached to D7101 heaved the diesel out of the area and out of sight of the horrid controller and the decepticons but was unaware until the smoke and the steam cloud died down from their optics.

Horrid controller. "What just happened where is my engine, he must have slipped away while my back was turned wait until I send him to the smelters pit for disobeying me."

Megatron. "We will worry about your engine later, we have a battle under way, and I will not stop until this Island is under my control."

Traveling down the line Oliver and Mirage managed to haul the Hymick Diesel to the secret railway leading up to the traibot base where relay was waiting with the children for the command to change the new engine into a new trainbot.

Relay. "What do we have here, will this new engine allow for me to rearrange into a new trainbot Oliver?"

Oliver to the hymlick. "This is our base on the Island of sodor, we guard our island from this base, we can also give you the ability to transform and help us rid this Island from the Decepticons and that sorry excuse of a controller of yours. But that is up to you." The Hymlick looked around and sees the young engines with the remaining trainbots waiting for a chance to enter the battle if things are not going to plan. He the Hmlack, had thought of what Oliver had said and rather be on a real railway that serve the people and not just the controller alone.

D7101. "One condition."

Oliver. "And that is?"

D7101. "Once that this is over will your controller allow for me to be part of this railway, I am just about fed up about my current controller, and long to be under a real controller who sees me as valuable as his number of engines he has already." Then he hears the voice of the real controller who was watching the whole thing from the base Monitors.

STH. "I am more than happy to allow for you to join my railway since the board already knows that your current controller can no longer have the opportunity to control a railway again." D7101 smiled with delight and with determination not to let his new controller and his new railway down.

D7101. "Then do what you need for me to do as long you have me named Bear, due to the fact my engine does growl like a bear sir.'

STH. "Very well then Bear, with you transformed to protect our home then you will become a welcome addition to the railway."

Relay. "Come this way Bear and be prepared to be transformed." Then Bear allowed for the trainbot medic work on his entire being before he can begin transforming the new engine for his new role.

* * *

Back up in space the party of primes are nearing earth's atmosphere and are now approaching the Island of sodor and decide to scan the planet to make sure they are not too late to save their home.

Henry. "Sodor just a head Thomas, and it looks like the plans for Megatron did not work, however the battle is still underway at Knapford station."

Thomas. "Open a commlink to the trainbot base and make contact with who ever is left to guard it."

Henry. "Very well Thomas, commlink open." Then the signal to the trainbot base was answered by Oliver after he delivered the new engine Bear, back to the base to be transformed into the new trainbots. "Trainbot base this is Henry onboard the airship avenger, we have returned successfully with the reverse compound of the Cosmic rust and Zombie dust after a conflict by Astrotrain and the constructicons before our departure. We are close to home."

Oliver. "This is Oliver waiting to hear from you and the rest of you space explorers, we are under heavy fire against the decepticons at Knapford station. The horrid controller is among the decepticons, However when he came he brought along two locomotive to help out with his plans but one was not willing and because of unwillingly becoming part of the plans for a railway takeover had taken him to the trainbot base in hopes he can help us repel the decepticons and the horrid controller by transforming him into a new trainbot." When Thomas and the others heard of a mainland engine wanting part of the northwestern engine was delighted about a new friend to be part of the Northwestern railway.

Thomas. "Oliver, you and the other trainbots and autobots head back to the battle and wait for us to return with the new trainbot after he transforms, you will also be joined with a new comer from the trainbot world to help keep our island safe from the decepticons, when you do the name he goes by is Roller blade."

Oliver. "Very well Thomas I will meet with you and the primes when you are ready with the new trainbot on our side." Then the commlink went out just as Edward, Percy and Rosie found the controls for a teleporter located at the back of the bridge that can allow for Henry, Emily, Luke, The Express bots and the other Autobots just as Thomas and Optimus Prime along with the other primes set course to the trainbot base.

* * *

Back at the battle the trainbots are giving all they have against the decepticons with their Autobot friends, the Autobots almost worn out by the decepticons powers the trainbots realize they must hold out much longer until reinforcements arrive Gordon came close to his friend Ironhide who looked almost zapped out by the heavy fighting of the decepticons.

Gordon. "Look out Ironhide, I have got your buffer beam."

Iron hide responds with heavy breathing. "Thank you, Gordon, I am just about winded unless we get help soon."

Donald. "We cannot give up, our island home need it protectors to prevent disaster."

Douglas. "Let us give it our all lads, for Sodor and beyond."

The trainbots of sodor. "For Sodor and Beyond!" They continue the battle to the point of exhausting the ammo of the decepticons to near depletion that is until the arrival of Astrotrain and the Constructions came into view and had seen all that is taken place while they were still in space.

Astrotrain. "It appears our leader can use a boots of power right now, Alright Contructicons time to make waste to those who stands in the way of the Decepticons." That got the Constructicons roused up to commit to the conflict to the aid of his command.

Scrapper. "For the might of the Decepticons constructicons transform into Devistator!" Then the constructicons came flying out of the bay of Astrotrain and as they landed to once again to become the giant of the Decepticons the mighty Devestator. The Trainbots looked up and realized they really need that miracle of help now.

Devastator. "Be prepared Autobots and Trainbots Devastator is back."

Toby. "What to do now, we are going to need a big help for this." Then Bumblebee looked through his long-range view finder and had good news to tell.

Bumblebee. "Ask Toby and you shall receive." Then they all looked and the materialized forms of their friends and a new trainbot among them.

Emily. "You all know what to do right, then let us rid our Island of this rubbish." Then she began firing against the tiring decepticons while the Express bots again become the mighty Expressor with the now materialized Omega Supreme to join in on the conflict.

Omega Supreme. "You and decepticons surrender Megatron!" Megatron came up to the giant mech.

Megatron. "Never." Then Omega with anger grabbed the head decepticon and threaten his existence of the decepticons.

Omega. "I said Surrender!"

Every Autobot and Trainbot was praising omega supreme with is devotion of the team.

James. "Go Omega Supreme!"

Douglas. "Give that rooten nuisance the what for." Astrotrain realize that Megatron is going to need some assistance with the other space craft on the Scene.

Astrotrain. "Looks like the big boy can use a lesion." Then he transforms into engine mode and rams into the leg of Omega Supreme that allowed the towering mech to let go of Megatron that allowed for the head decepticon to roll out of sight of Omega Supreme, before the former redirect his attention to the one who just challenged.

Omega supreme. "Ahh. Who dares challenge the might of Omega Supreme? Ahh." Then he transformed and chased Astrotrain back into space with the new fuel he received on trainbot world. The rest of the trainbots and the autobots cheered on their huge friend on his success against the space bound decepticon.

Gordon. "Go show that loud mouth who is king of the lunar stars." The he sees Megatron heading to a strange contraption under a tarp on a flat bed that Megatron managed to construct while deciding with the Horrid controller. "What is Megatron up to now?" Then Gordon transforms and began to roll to the head decepticon to cue Soundwave to activate their new secret weapon if things did not go to plan. Then Gordon stop and was horrified about what Megatron managed to bring back much to Gordon's Horror.

Megatron. "Hold your fire Trainbot and peer your eyes on what I had managed to bring back at my mercy." Then Megatron lifted the tarp to reveal.

Gordon. "Otis, you monster what in the world do you think you are doing Megatron, you release my son, or I shall."

Megatron. "You will do nothing Trainbot, I am giving you an alter motive to surrender your island and your railway to me and the Horrid controller or your son shall parish under my mercy what will it be trainbot." Gordon was lost in thought he knows he cannot surrender the island to Megatron nor to the Horrid controller no trainbot is to make a deal with the decepticons or lose the gift transformation all together, and the life of his son Otis is at stake. Like the controller he has no favorites amongst his sons, both are important to him and losing both his sons and his island home is something he will not allow to happen while he still exists.

Megatron. "What will it be Trainbot, your son or your Island home? Now Chose." Gordon rather make the ultimate sacrifice than to see his island home and his sons destroyed under the mercy of the Decepticons especially Megatron, he was about to answer when another voice and a rumbling vibration began to unravel the events, and Megatron feeling the ground move beneath his feet began to move away from the flat bed that Otis was on and had sunk below Megatron's sight Gordon watched as the flatbed with Otis was on was lowered to below ground began to follow the where about of the flatbed and his son, but was relieved to see Thomas and Optimus Prime with a new transformer that helped rescued Gordon's son Otis from a devastating fate.

Soundwave. "Megatron sensors indicate massive ground momentum."

Megatron. "The ground is moving out of the way." Then Megaton moved away just as Gordon was to come forward to rescue his son, but that is when the ground gave way from under the flatbed with Otis on it.

Gordon. "Otis?! Otis! Can you hear me son, please be all right." Gordon lowered his head when he thought he lost his son but stopped and the mood soon changed when he heard his son's whistle "Poop Poop." Gorodon came over and looked down and seen Otis in the company of Thomas Optimus prime and a new Traibot friend who tunneled their way from trainbot base to rescue Otis from Megatron much to Gordon's relief. "Thomas, Optimus Prime Thank you for rescuing my son."

Thomas. "Any time Gordon, we were watching the whole thing from the monitors back at the base."

Optimus Prime. "And with our new friend Roller Blade we were able to tunnel our way to rescue your son Otis just in time."

Roller Blade. "You must be Gordon, nice to know you Sodor Protector."

Gordon. "Thank you, Roller Blade welcome, to Sodor and thank you for rescuing my son."

Roller Blade. "No problem my friend."

Thomas. "Now that has been taken care of why don't confront Megatron and the Horrid controller and show them what can we do when we work together as one team Autobots and trainbots together."

Gordon. "Count me in Thomas I have a lot to say to the horrible mech and is band of rejects from the scrap yards."

"". "Not without me you are not." Then everyone turned around and noticed bear is now up and ready to defend his new home and railway for the better. "I am now here to pay back the years under that horrid controller and his obnoxious ways of running a railway."

Roller Blade. "I am up for the chance to be part of a new life here on earth and Sodor, so I am with you for the push on the decepticons."

Optimus Prime. "Then let us go friends, time to transform and safe the Island of sodor and the earth as well."

Thomas. "Otis this passage is the only way back to base and wait for us when we return after the battle."

Otis. "Thank you, Mr. Thomas." Then Otis ran down the rails back the base while the trainbots and Autobots make the final leap to end the battle.

* * *

Back at the battle Devestator was finally defeated and it looks like the decepticons are on the verge of retreat that is until Megatron unleashed his final assault by letting lose a substance that no one expected to obtain.

James. "looks like we are winning, and the decepticons are just about out of juice to finish with this fight."

"". "That is what you think Trainbot." Then Megatron presented a vile that contained a substance that everyone believed was not on earth until Megatron managed to retrieve it off the back of Astrotrain before their arrival to Sodor. "behold in this vile is the last of the substance known as zombie dust, once it is released it will consume your minds into empty shells, and once that had been done the Horrid controller will do with you as he pleases." Then was surprised when he heard the oncoming sound of engines and road vehicles behind him. The Autobots and Trainbots also heard engines and road vehicles from behind Megatron and is relieved to see.

Toby. "Thomas and the other primes they are back and wiling to finish this fight."

Duck. "Let us hope what they had brought back is enough to destroy what Megatron had in that vile."

Opthomas Prime. "Hold it right there Megatron."

Megatron. "Opthomas Prime, and Optimus Prime, one more move and you will see this compound in the minds of your comrades." Then the primes and their teams transformed in front of Megatron and have with them the solution to end the compound in his hand.

Optimus Prime. "Not while every mech here want a piece of your presence Megatron, especially when we have the answers to the compound in your grasp."

Thomas using his mind over matter chant to mentally hold onto Megatron making the former hard to move his functions while Edward managed to collect the vile containing the Zombie dust and poured the reversing compound rendering the substance useless for Megatron to use.

Edward. "There that is one problem solved now for the real pest on the Island the extermination of the dreaded Decepticons."

That is when Thomas lowered Megatron down enough at his level and let go of his mental hold of the decepticon and gave him the last alter motive for Megatron to make.

Opthomas Prime. "Now Megatron I am to give you a choice and you better make it a good one, leave Sodor and your group of sorry rundown piles of scrap along with you or with face us with you running low on fight and power with your sorry bunch of warriors at our dispense what will it be Megatron."

Megatron Realize that he is on the verge of defeat now yields the victory to the traibots and Autobots for the present. And the return of astrotrain after he was hurled back down to earth also defeated decided to leave to fight again for another chance against the Autobots and the Trainbots of sodor.

Megatron. "Very well Primes, we yield for now, but next time beware for when the next time we meet again you will fall before the might of Megatron." Then he and the decepticons departed the island leaving the Horrid controller with his remaining engine to their fate.

Sir Rupert Horace. "Wait what about me Megatron we had a deal, you promise me Sodor." Then turned around and faced the towering wall of STH's engines as the children arrived with the controller riding in Amy's cab before turning to the Horrid controller with the members of the railway board who were now present after the decepticons had finally fled the Island. They had heard all that took place earlier that day just before the Island was cleaned up after the battel against the decepticons was over. They all meet up with Sir Topham Hat and His engines who were in their robot mode making sure their so-called guests did not make a run after all the problems they had caused with the help of the head Decepticon to gain control of the Island and the railway by a means of force.

Board director. "Sir Rupert Horace. Do you understand the serious nature of the crimes you had committed while under the assumption that Megatron of all beings in the universe will grant you for your services to him? Invading another railway uninvited, harassing the good nature of the citizens of the island of sodor with the presence of the horrific decepticons, and above all allowed him to endanger one of their younger engines at the mercy of that Megatron to gain control of the Island if they refused. These are very serious accusation against you, what do you have to say before the courts before we make our saying Sir Horace?"

Sir Horace did not speak he now knows he is in a world of trouble, and even if he was to succeed in the capture of the Island of sodor under his belt he had no Idea what the kinds of dealings a Mech like Megatron can make. "I have nothing to say, I was under the assumption that Megatron would promise me Sodor if I had cooperated with him as he gains control of the Island's coal reserves."

Board director. "Sir Horace due to the nature of these crime you an unable to run a railway again and you will find yourself behind bars for the rest of our life, this hearing and court is adjourned. One more thing make sure that Spamcan of an engine of yours is given to someone who can really us an engine like him, but not on the island of sodor."

* * *

With the Island of sodor back to normal and the compound they retrieved from the trainbot world finally secured for future use, everyone redecorated every station, home and even the traibot base was given back the festivities of Halloween. The trainbots watched over the areas where the children were trick or treating and the time finally came for STH Launched his Fireworks display for all of sodor to see. The trainbots new and old came to see the events before them as every got to know the two new members to the trainbot team Bear and Roller blade. Before the night was over STH and the Mayor of Sodor wanted to have a final saying for everyone to see and hear. The trainbots and the Autobots listen to the pair at the podium. STH. "We are here to give thanks to all that had a hand in our wonder full Halloween celebrations this year on the Island of sodor, I believe that it is fitting to thank our heros of sodor and their Cybertonian friends keeping our homes safe from the dangers beyond Sodor." The engines blew their whistles and horns. Then the Mayor stepped up with some special surprises to the heros of the night. Mr. Mayor. "We would like to honor those who made our living on the island of Sodor a much safer place to live if it was not for their devotion and commitment to our Island home. Therefore, I shall give them all these medals of honor to say our thanks and hopes you can continue your work of protecting our home Island and world all together. I thank you all The Trainbots of Sodor and our friends the Autobots." Every Sudrian voice cheered for their heroes the Trainbots of Sodor, and the Autobots with wonder and heart.

Thomas. "Thank your Mr. Mayor, I am great full for your generosity, our real reward is to make sure we have a home to come back to, my friends and I may be the Trainbots of Sodor, but we could never forget the friends we made here while still running as the original steam team for the Island of Sodor."

Rosie. "WE are not alone when we call Sodor home, our children deserve to have that same chance of what it means to be part of a wonderful railway, and to see it ruined under the rule of that horrible controller, I could not even bear the Idea of their well being if that was the case."

Oliver. "Not to mention to any railway engine who also may want to find refuge against a world who can see things just as cruel as the horrid controller. If such marvels of the rails of Britain or of any railway in the world is going to have that chance to show how marvelous it can be for any engine to be proven than just any machine, than I believe our work is not yet done until those who want to continue the way of their classes for the future to marvel on."

The night continued until the final child was in bed and the engines and their Autobot friends decided to retire for the night. What can happen next when we see the decepticons again, and what kind of trouble he will stir next time on a Sudrian Transformation.


End file.
